1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to storing files in a digital processing system and more specifically to copying files from one directory to another.
2. Related Art
A file generally refers to a collection of data elements stored in a memory. In a common scenario, a desired content (e.g., song, text edited by a word processor, etc.) is stored in a non-volatile memory as a logical sequence of bytes. The secondary storage is some times provided within a digital processing system accessing the files and some times externally in other systems (e.g., another general digital processing system or specialized filed servers, etc.).
Files are often organized in the form of directories organized in a hierarchy. A hierarchy implies a number of levels, with each directory typically being identified by a name. A directory at a lower level is often referred to as a sub-directory and a directory at an immediate higher level as a parent directory. The top level may be referred to as a root level, with files/directories starting from the root. Files can be placed at any level of the hierarchy.
There is often a need to copy files from one directory to another. For example, it may be desirable to copy songs stored in one directory of one system to another system. It may be desirable to copy songs/files while meeting various requirements specific to that environment.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.